In Service
by Shiverpass
Summary: A Rogue Goddess named Shiverpass is in need of help from Loki, the God of Mischief. But he will only give her the help she needs for a sinful price. M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Introductions

**A/N:** Before I start this story, I would like to give the biggest 'thanks' I have ever given to the girl who is the reason that this story is here. From a Loki xXx OFC RP, I'm bowing to _**unlimitedhearts**_ (and her Loki RP blog _**your-king-loki-rules-you**_ _tumblr_). Without her, I wouldn't even want to try even making a Loki fanfict. And from everything I've tried with writing a Loki fanfict, this couldn't be more perfect for me. So right as I make a heart with my hands directed towards _**unlimitedhearts**_, enjoy the first chapter. (I know the first chapter is short – they're all going to be short as this is going to be a quick, short story. Maybe four or five chapters worth of a little over 1,000 words each.)

**Chapter One: Introductions**

Eliza Shiverpass hit the ground of Midgard with a heavy thud as dust flew around her, making her gold necklace and armbands impossibly uncomfortable as she laid there. She wanted to lay there forever out of everything she realized she did wrong. She had lost a father, a friend, a soon-to-be-husband, and her right to stay on Enchantrin, the realm of Fairytales which neighbored with the realm of Dreams and the realm of Nightmares. She'd let out sobs if she had only felt that little because as of right now, she felt numb. Worse off, she felt _empty_.

_You need to find shelter fast,_ she told herself as she let out a long sigh. _You need to go find Loki. That is why you're here. _

It took Shiverpass a lot of self-persuasion to get to her feet and look around. There in sight from the dusty field she had fell in was Loki's humble abode.

_Take heed, _her old friend Lidia's voice played through her head. _Loki has his ways of making use of creatures such as yourself. And it might not be what you'd like. _What could Lidia possibly mean by that?

When she got to her feet, she dusted the dirt off and looked down at herself. She wore her slimming, light pink gown, golden sleeves that slightly bunched off of her shoulders, her golden waistband, golden armbands, golden necklace, long wavy caramel hair up in a soft pink hair band, and her usual brown boots. Hanging just below her waistband was a belt, hidden beneath with only its pocket to be shown. A pocket laid off to the right of her hip, carrying her communicator that the council pressed for her to keep on her move away from Enchantrin. Of course, they had allowed her to keep all of her powers with only the price that she'd watch how much she used. Without using her powers on Enchantrin or even going back to Enchantrin to replenish her powers, using them would mean she'd draw weak quickly but would be able to recover with sleep.

She felt strong for a goddess who had been cast off. _No, not 'goddess',_ she told herself. '_Rogue goddess'. _

So thinking she might as well, she began moving her feet and walk towards Loki's home. When she made it to the doors, she felt lazy, sighing as she snapped her fingers and suddenly appeared before Loki on his throne. She stood kneeling before him, her head bowed and an arm over her chest as a prideful greeting.

"Loki, Darling," she started as she lifted her head to look up at him with a smile. "I am Shiverpass, Rogue Goddess of Fairytales."

She watched as he got to his feet just as she did. He wore a mischievous smile as he looked at her. "Hello, darling! I don't believe we've met! Allow me to give the proper introduction. I am Loki, God of Mischief." He bowed slightly to the woman before him.

Suddenly, Shiverpass felt off guard. She straightened herself up, trying to show she was strong. "I have come on strict business, I'm afraid," she said as she started bowing her head respectably. "As I am sure, you know of the two realms: Nightmares and Dreams. Am I correct?" she asked. Her voice slightly faltered, creating a shaking effect as she quickly cleared it through.

"Yes. You would be correct in making that assumption." He had straightened himself up, taking a step closer as he now towered over her.

She kept her head down, hiding her sudden blush she felt. She wasn't use to physical proximity of others but her father and her soon-to-be-husband. It was different with him though. Almost strange. "Right. Um," she started as she waited a moment for her blushing to pass, "As I speak, they are at war with one another and with no surprise, they have sucked me within their quarrel. I have been told that unless I settle down within another realm with a god, they are to take me hostage and to execute me." She began to fidget with her hands. "In hopes to settle here, I offer you my services."

"What makes you think," he started as he began to circle her, raking his eyes up and down the length of her just as she stiffened at the feeling, "that I have any sort of need for you?" He then stepped backwards, looking her over as he stood before her. "What is it you can do that would benefit me?" He held her head high, surveying her quietly.

"I have been told that I can pretty much do anything. Surely you can find some use for me?" Her voice was more gentle and pleading than what she had expected it to sound like. She looked up at him, making daring eye-contact. "I am intrigued with you. You are the first I have come to asking for help. But if you have no use for me, then I will be on my way to find use for me elsewhere."

Suddenly, she stiffened up more as he took a step closer to her, reaching out and playing with the collar of her dress as if threatening to grab it. "And what if whoever is searching for you finds you here? Then what?"

Upon readying herself for self defense against his silent threat, she blinked up at him. _Eliza, you're getting somewhere. _"They have no reason to be searching for me if I have settled down. But if they do find me, how'ere I'm settled down, then I will go with them willingly as to try not to disturb the peace upon your household." She bowed her head again. She was begging, pleading, trying to do anything that would make him say one magic word: 'yes'.

It now felt as if she were holding in her breath.

Loki took a step back from her, looking over her once more and making mental notes she wish she knew. He rubbed his lips in contemplation of what he'd gotten from her. "You may stay."


	2. Preparations

**A/N:**Once again, I'd like to give much credit to **_unlimitedhearts_**. Enjoy chapter two!

**Chapter Two: Preparation**

"_You may stay."_

Shiverpass' eyes widen. She hadn't expected to get that answer from him so soon. "R-really? Oh thank you so much, my Lord!" she exclaimed, quickly bowing. "What is it that you wish for me to do?" she then asked.

She watched as he sneered at her, his head turning to the side and motioning towards the doors that led out to the courtyard. On the other side of the courtyard was a building similar but larger than the one Shiverpass stood in now. "That large building, that is where I reside. Go in, go to the second floor, find an empty room. That room shall act as your quarters."

"As you wish. Thank you, my Lord," she said as she bowed her head and began walking towards the exit, not expecting him to follow her. But with a strange feeling, she turned her head to look back at him once more only to find him following behind her quietly.

His eyes caught with her's, looking as if he was taken aback. "Is something the matter?" he asked as he continued to walk behind her.

She had suddenly felt nervous, awkward, as she whipped her head back around, her eyes focusing on the doors of the building she was walking to. _Be calm_, she told herself. _That is all that you can do. _"Nothing, my Lord," she answered shakily. _Dammit, Eliza_!

The courtyard was beautiful. _Really _beautiful, in fact. A few angel statues sat adoring the yard, which were wet from the rain that had previously passed. Autumn hung in the air as the wet, dead leaves cushioned their footsteps towards the building. Just the setting alone had caused Shiverpass to relax, become content.

When she came up to the doors of the building, she stepped aside, bowing her head. "After you, my Lord."

"Ladies first," he stated simply.

Shiverpass hesitated before she walked through the doors, surprised at the new atmosphere around her. The only thing she could describe it as was 'home'.

When she had stopped, Loki continued forward, walking into the middle of the room they walked into. "The house itself is huge, but not so huge as to get yourself lost. The first floor contains the living room, kitchen, lounge, and office. The second floor contains three bedrooms and two bathrooms. All bedrooms have large closets." Shiverpass then watched as Loki walked into the kitchen. "Go up to the second floor, pick your bedroom!" he called out behind him.

Shiverpass suddenly felt like a child in a candy store. Hurrying up the stairs, she picked the first room she laid eyes on. It had its own bathroom and looked unused. So she walked in, hurrying to plop herself down in the bed face-first. She sighed, curling up in a slight ball and just laying there, relaxed as she felt the fur blankets beneath her.

"Shiver! Come down here!" she soon heard Loki's name call harshly.

She gasped as she immediately jumped to her feet, hurrying out of her room and down the stairs to where she sensed him to be, the kitchen. She stopped in the entryway of the kitchen, seeing as he stood by the kitchen island.

"Yes, my Lord?" She hadn't even remembered to check her appearance. Her hair was slightly in a mess from her light pink hair tie.

"First, always kneel before me unless advised to do so." He walked over to her until he was close and snapped her hair tie. "Second, make sure you look your best in front of me. I much rather prefer quality of you and your work over how fast you come to me and do your work." Shiverpass had frozen in fear, breathing silently fast. _Don't you dare ruin this,_ she warned herself. She made a mental note to take more care of her appearance for him.

Continuing past her into the hallway, she watched as he turned around and subsequently turned her around to face him. He was smiling kindly now. "Third, I'm famished and I imagine you are as well. If you would please make something, anything to eat. If you need help, don't be ashamed to ask." Giving her a quick pat on the neck, he made his way towards the living room. It was absolutely stunning how fast he could go from angry and ruthless to kind and helpful.

Shiver stood there for a moment, thawing herself from fear as she let out the breath she had been holding in. "Yes, my Lord. I will get started on it right away," she murmured as she bowed her head to his back, turning to survey the kitchen.

"No need to rush," she then heard him call from the living room. "Something simple will do wonderfully, darling!"

With what she said, she decided on something 'simple' to cook. So, she opened up every cupboard above the kitchen counter, noting where everything was. To the right of the fridge and stove sat the pantry where she found everything she'd need. She pulled out contents from the fridge and found the pots and pans she needed. She warmed up the stove and soon began on seasoning a chicken and mashing potatoes.

"Also don't call me '_Lord_' unless advised to do so." She then heard him call next.

As soon as she washed off her hands, she walked into the living room, wiping her hands off with a towel. When she saw him, she knelt down. "Then what shall I call you. '_My king_'?"

Her inner goddess wanted to desperately break out, yelling to him that she was a goddess. But she scolded herself and reminded that she was under _his_ protection. She _owed_ him respect.

She felt him look down at her, gesturing for her to stand up. "You should address me like you would anyone. Call me by my name. Loki. You may even use the disgusting Midgardian colloquialisms if you should feel yourself so inclined." He put the book down that he had been reading, marking the page. Walking towards her he said, "Also, you need not kneel during the duration of your address to me. Merely kneel for a few seconds and stand up. I refuse to have you do the same as the Midgards, you are a Goddess after all."

Obeying, Shiverpass stood to her feet, the towel disappearing from her hands. "Loki," she murmured slowly, testing out his name as she looked up at him. She then nodded her head once. _You can do this_, she told herself. _Remain brave_. "As you wish, Loki." It felt strange to call a god by his main name. She honestly didn't know what to expect of him anymore.

She wanted to talk against his words but she held her tongue. And yet, Loki had caught on, noticing her apprehension. "Say what you need to say, darling."

She let out a short laugh and smirked. "You seem to read people like a book," she blurted out.

"I can read people because I'm highly observant, dear."

She sighed and looked down at the carpet beneath her. "What I wanted to say was...I may be a goddess but-" She was cut off by a strangely familiar beeping.

She looked down to the side pocket that hung from her belt to see it lit up. Loki stood waiting for her response, watching her be interrupted by something, or rather someone. Her communicator. She looked up at Loki. "I...wh..." She grabbed her communicator and opened it up, showing a holographic image of an old friend wearing a familiar serious face.

"Something the matter?" Loki asked calmly.


	3. Dinner

**A/N:** All in thanks of _**unlimitedhearts**_.

**Chapter Three: Dinner**

"_Something the matter?" Loki asked calmly._

Worry had clouded Shiverpass' expression as she looked down at her communicator. "It is...one of the council members from the Fairytale realm." She was so caught off-guard. "I-I apologize so greatly but I must take this." She bowed her head and hurried off into the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight from Loki, she pressed a button on the communicator. "Lidia?" Shiverpass answered.

Loki had meandered about the living room, waiting for her to come back. He cracked open his book once more and sat there reading, hearing a few snippets of the conversation in the kitchen, but he'd ask more when she came back.

"The council is getting restless. They must know of your decision now," said Lidia.

Shiverpass felt as if her heart weighed more than it did before. "Tell them I have settled. With Loki - the God of Mischief on Midgard."

Lidia didn't seem the least bit impressed. "Very well." Lidia looked as if she were about to hang up and then her face slightly softened. "You need to be careful, Eliza. If you do any more wrong to them or even get casted off from Loki, they will find you. Remember what I had once told you about him."

Shiverpass sighed, feeling her throat close in on her and her chest feel so enclosing.

"Do you know what they do to goddesses like you who aren't so fortunate? Eliza, you're _lucky_ to be alive. Rogue Goddesses aren't known to be kept alive for as long as you have been."

Shiverpass sighed again. "Just tell them I've settled." And with that, she pressed a button.

She stared at the golden and brass communicator in her hand, feeling anger bubble up within her. And then all of a sudden, she threw the communicator, not knowing where at. It crashed against the nearest wall. The communicator laid on the floor, looking as untouched as the wall she threw it at. She suddenly wished she could destroy it somehow.

When Loki had heard something crash against the wall. He threw his book down and ran to the kitchen, shouting, "What in all of Jotunheim was that!?"

She jumped when she heard Loki. "Nothing. I lost my temper - that is all." She cleared her throat and covered up her anger.

The smell of almost-ready chicken hung in the air, causing Shivepass to turn around and check the oven. She was so hungry. And angry. _And_ _scared_. "Dinner will be ready soon, Loki."

"Did you go to so much trouble as to cook an entire meal?" Loki looked absolutely flabbergasted.

Shiverpass shrugged as if it were nothing. And really, it was nothing. "I'm used to it. I used to help out around the kitchen back at my old realm."

"My my have you gone above and beyond the call of duty," he then murmured as he walked over to grab two plates, two forks and a knife. He then walked to the dining room and called out for her to join him.

She took out the chicken and cut into it to find it to be perfect enough. She then grabbed the mashed potatoes and put the chicken on a large plate as carefully as she could muster. She brought both the plate and the bowl into the dining room, amazed at the room's beauty.

"I hope you don't mind chicken and potatoes," she said sheepishly as she motioned her head to the plate and bowl in her hands.

He looked at the meal before him and gave himself sizable portions. "I ask you to make something simple and I get a full-on dinner. Odin's Beard you are something else." He dug into the food and let out an immediate sound of approval.

Shiverpass blushed. "I am sorry if it displeases in any way, I do apologize. I have been told that I make it a bad habit to do more than what I've been asked." She then looked at the table. "Do you wish for a drink?" She wanted to make sure he had everything he needed before she'd eat. Strange enough, she used to be incredibly selfish. Now she's becoming selfless. And fast.

Loki slightly shook his head. "No, thank you darling this is perfect," he said swallowing a piece of chicken. "Absolutely delightful, where did you learn to cook?" he asked as Shiverpass then sat down, filling her plate up.

"Back at my old realm, the council didn't think too fondly of me, so they didn't let me do much. To pass the time, I did what I could: cook, draw, sing, clean, play instruments..." she trailed off. She took a bite and nearly melted. _Food_, she thought to herself.

Loki had summoned himself some wine as he listened to her intently. "So you can sing," he said after he had taken a sip of his wine.

In return Shiverpass shrugged, tilting her head to the side as she smirked. "Well, _I can_ in my opinion."

She then ate more, trying to savor the amazing food. She was impressed with herself. For once, she felt proud.

"Sing for me then, darling. After dinner." Loki helped himself to more of the food she'd cooked, wishing only for gravy. Other than that he was quite content.

Shiverpass looked up at him, raising her eyebrows as her eyes lit up. "Sing for you? I would," she paused to smile, "I would love to!" She went back to eating, unable to wipe off the ridiculous smirk on her face.

She forced it away after some time and cleared her throat. "So. Um. Do you live alone here? Any friends…or…a mistress?" she asked, forking a piece of chicken and swiping it through her potatoes.

"I live here with Thor. He usually comes here when he isn't busy on Asgard," he said calmly, continuing to eat. He didn't give her question much regard until the 'mistress' part reached him. "A mistress? Are you trying to tell me something?" He looked up at her and smiled, taking another bite of his chicken and potatoes.

_Thor_, she went over in her mind. Ah yes, Loki's brother.

When she heard him ask and saw him smile, her face went red and her eyes darted back to her almost-finished food. "No. I-I was only asking." She shoved a big bite of chicken in her mouth, chewing it fiercely as she internally flipped out. With her capability, she summoned a tiny golden goblet of water, taking a sip from it, beginning to feel exasperated. She needed to watch how often she used her powers in a day.

She heard him as he laughed quietly, continuing to eat. "It's quite alright if you are. Though I must say that I would have to say no."

She laughed internally, only allowing a smile to be place upon her lips. "I must say. I am surprised you are without a mistress. And yet," she titled her head slightly and squinted her eyes, "I am not." She had finished her food, placing her fork and spoon down on her plate and resting her elbows on the table as she folded her hands under her chin, watching him.

He looked up at her, forgetting about his food. "How is it surprising and not surprising? I'm afraid I don't understand."

_Gosh_, Shiverpass thought to herself. _I sound like some confusing woman_. "Um. Well. If you think about it, wou're a God, very powerful, handsome, stubborn, a God of _Mischief, _and much more." She then shrugged. "There are a lot of pros and cons right there, if I may be so bold as to say."

"You think I'm handsome?"


	4. Just a Dream

**A/N:** In thanks of _**unlimitedhearts**_. The chapters will be increasing in size slightly as we go on.

**Chapter Four: Just a Dream**

"_You think I'm handsome?"_

Shiverpass let out a sigh just as Loki got up and went into the kitchen to clear his plate. When he returned, he was no longer wearing his regal robes. Only a simple green tunic and loose brown pants. "Forgive me, the leather and metal does get a bit discomforting."

Shiverpass got up, gathering her dirty dishware. She looked up, staring at what he was wearing. _Definitely more comfortable_, she thought.

"I…um…of course I think you're handsome." To cover up her words, she shrugged and said, "I-I mean. Who wouldn't think that?" she asked as she grabbed her dishes and moved past Loki and into the kitchen where she sat her dishes down in the large sink. She then turned back around to head back for the food she'd have to find other use for.

He walked back into the kitchen stopping her in her tracks. "In fact many do not find me to be attractive. Plenty of women on Asgard did not want to lay me, plenty of women here on this very realm don't want to lay me." He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, a piercing look on his face as she gasped at the contact. "What is it you aren't telling me?"

Shiverpass' eyes looked down at his hands. To pry them away, she put her hands on his forearms and gently attempted to pry his hands free from her. _Only that I'm finding you impossibly attractive. _She held her tongue for a moment.

Instead of answering his question with a proper answer, she decided to answer with another question. "Loki...do you know what makes up a Rogue Goddess? Too many feelings - that's what. It's what makes us Rogue. So I find you handsome. There." She sighed and looked away form him. "Now, I am sorry if I am making you question me by any means of negativity."

_Maybe it was a mistake of coming here_, she thought to herself. _You can't get attached to him. You came here for shelter, not any weak feelings._

"You shouldn't be sorry. You should just explain to me why you brought up the word 'mistress' in our conversation earlier." He let her shoulders go and leaned back against the cool grey kitchen counter. "Why would you bring up something like that?"

Suddenly feeling accused, the Goddess part of her wanted to brush off his questions and walk away. But Shiverpass remained, standing where he left her and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why would I not?" Her features then softened. "I am still new here. I was just curious of who else I should be aware of." _Or who I should worry of being jealous of_, her subconscious mind added said.

"Now if you would please excuse me. I'm tired and wish to retire for the evening, Loki," she said softly as she put a hand to her forehead. She could already tell her caramel hair was in a tangled mess, but better than the pony tale it had sat in earlier. She was also feeling a rather bothersome headache come over her. It was clearly from the mix of her paranoia and power-use. _You're safe_, she thought to herself. _Stop being so paranoid_. Being a Rogue Goddess really does have horrible side-effects to it.

Loki blocked her path to the upstairs and sighed softly. "Which bedroom did you take?" he asked, head down upon her, his features looking quite tired themselves.

Shiverpass looked up at him, slightly tilting her head to the side as she raised an eyebrows slowly. "I found a liking to the unused one with the bathroom. Why, if I may ask?" Her heart raced in her ears as she prayed he couldn't hear it.

"No reason," he growled out at her. Moving to the side he let her go up to her bedroom. Leaning his head against the wall closest to him he muttered darkly, "I shouldn't have let her choose."

Shiverpass had only gotten up to the archway of the kitchen before her mind got the best of her. She stopped in her track and sighed, slightly turned her head. "I have not permanently settled in that room yet. I can move do a different room if that is what you wish, Loki." _I wonder when I will start making good decisions_, she thought to herself.

Loki turned himself around, a pressure mark gracing his forehead. He smiled slightly, moving towards her and leaning against the opposite wall. "You can stay there." and I do wish for you to sing for me. Just not yet." He moved past her swiftly, trying to get back to the living room.

And then her memory served her correctly. She turned her body to face him. "Do you still wish for me to sing for you?"

"I do wish for you to sing for me. Just not yet." He moved past her swiftly, trying to get back to the living room.

Shiverpass was frozen for a moment, her face crunched up in thoughtfulness. She sighed and nodded her head once even though he was already past her, not looking. "If you say so. Goodnight, Loki," she said kindly as she made her way up the steps and found her room.

As soon as her door had closed, she leaned against it, sighing as she snapped her fingers. Instead of her normal clothes, she was now wearing a soft cream night gown and her hair was braided to the side. She slowly walked over to the bed and sunk down in it. She'd bathe in the morning, but right now all she wanted to do was sleep. She curled up under the covers of her new bed, hugging the large blanket atop her tightly as if suddenly feeling like she was falling apart. All the while she waited for sleep, all she could think about was Loki.

Loki...a God of Mischief and by the heavens, the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. How could woman have not want of to lay him? Sure he was lanky, but he was tall and she could tell he had muscles and he was tall. He was powerful.

But he was so incredibly unpredictable. Shiverpass was constantly nervous around him, afraid she'd do something wrong to make him snap, not that he had at her yet. She would make sure she'd look her best as well as making sure quality came before quickness. It felt like it was important to Loki – quality before quickness. Like some sort of motto. But Shiverpass had to admit, it fit him well.

Thinking of penetrating emerald green eyes, she finally fell into a sleep and then memory played through her mind like a dream.

_Eliza's father, Jodinn, was towering over her with his large, muscular arms crossed over his chest. "You've corrupted the fairy tales we've worked so hard to build up, you've disobeyed us in so many ways, you've corrupted our peace with the Dream and Nightmare realm, and you have proved to us of your useless worth. No Rogue Goddess," he started and immediately, a tear slipped from Eliza's eye, "is allowed here on Enchantrin." _

_Eliza looked down at the floor beneath her. She was kneeling before the councils – her father head of them. She tried to hide her hurt-pride, but her emotions failed to allow her to do so. _

"_Think of this as a warning and of yourself as lucky. You are hereby banished from Enchantrin and are given only one week to find a realm home to settle down in with a God or Goddess. If you fail to do so, we will find you and you will be executed," said the second head of the council. _

_Eliza's head turned around, searching for comfort from her friend Lidia. But when she looked up at Lidian, she found her eyes away from Eliza, stern and stressed, feeling nothing for Eliza. My friend, Eliza cried in her head. She is gone._

Shiverpass gasped for breath, sitting up in her bed with widened eyes and sweat trickling down her spine. Her eyes averted to her surroundings, remembering where she was. _You are safe_, she reminded herself as she waited for her mind to be put right once more. She sensed it, she had only slept for a few hours. _Is it always going to be like this? _She tried to go back to sleep again, but she sat up nearly screaming an hour later. More sweat clung to he skin as she felt her heart beat faster than ever, hearing it as the only thing in he ears.


	5. Unprepared

**A/N: **In thanks of **_unlimitedhearts_**! Big round of applause everyone!

**Chapter Five: Unprepared**

For Shiverpass, her bathroom was a rather perfect size as she walked into it, looking at everything. Towels and anything else she'd need was in stock as she looked at the shower/bathtub, deciding if she should get a shower or a bath. She waved her hand and her favorite Sweet Pea soap and shampoo appeared. Deciding on the relaxation she needed, she filled the bathtub with scolding hot water. In the meantime, she undressed herself, taking her time as she looked at herself in the mirror above the bathroom sink.

Bags were forming under her eyes. She needed better sleep, fast. But it seemed so impossible to her all of a sudden. Her hair looked more dreadful than ever as she unbraided it and grabbed a hairbrush, yanking it through her hair. With each pained knot she came through, tears of frustration with both herself and her past life spilled down. When her hair had been finished being brushed, she turned off the bathtub water and slowly sank down in the heat of it, hissing out at how hot the water really was.

When fully embraced in the water up to her chin, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes. After her skin had turned red from the heat, she sucked in a breath and sunk down lower until she was fully under. When she needed breath, she sat up and breathed calmly, putting shampoo in her hair and then washing herself. When she drained the bath, she got to her feet and turned on the shower, rinsing her hair and soon stepping out on the bath mat. She dried herself slowly, eying the small window in the bathroom at the rising sun. Maybe she'd get an early start on breakfast.

And she did. After she dressed back into her night gown and had pinned the sides of her hair back, she slid her feet into her night slippers and walked down the stairs. No signs of Loki, so she felt safe in the not-so-prepared state she was in. After she'd make the breakfast, she'd change into something more appropriate.

Shiverpass took out pots and pans, soon finding eggs, mushrooms, peppers, packaged bacon strips, and the bread. She turned on the stove and made four different small-sized omelets, a skillet of ten pieces of bacon, and prepared buttered toast with a small bowl of cinnamon sugar on the side of the plate with a small spoon inside it. She found parsley, arranging the plates to look acceptable for a God. Happy with herself, she lined up the dishes on the kitchen island, ready to take them out to the dining room.

She went ahead and had went out to the garden, plucking wildflowers to fill a vase her magic had conjured so she could place it in the middle of the dining room table. She sat down dark green place mats and sat down empty plates on them with the proper silverware at the sides. She then placed glasses of orange juice and water by each plate, followed by bringing in the toast and the platter of bacon.

When Shiverpass walked back into the kitchen for the omelets, she froze in the archway. Loki stood looking at the food, soon turning his head to look at Shiverpass.

Shiverpass wasn't sure what it was that made her blush scarlet. The fact that he had seen her in her nightgown and not her best or the fact that he was shirtless, left in his loose pants that hung dangerously from his hips.

"I heard noise. It woke me up." He turned his head back to the omelets, picking up the plate and turning to Shiverpass. "You made these?" he asked with sudden surprise.

Shiverpass mentally slapped herself for letting her eyes wonder down to his bare chest. _Oh sweet gods he's beautiful. _She cleared her throat and nodded her head. "Yes. I...I wanted to surprise you with breakfast this morning," she murmured.

He walked over to her, smiling as he moved past her, brushing against her slightly as he entered the dining room, freezing at all that he looked at just as he placed down the omelets. "This is...wonderful," he commented., wonder-struck.

Shiverpass hovered by the archway of the dining room, watching him closely as he suddenly turned to her and smiled, walking over to her as he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her cheek as he turned back around and let go of her, sitting down at one of the place settings and helping himself to the food.

She put a hand to where he had kissed her, flustered as ever.

He turned to her and gave a mischievous grin. "Coming to breakfast, darling?"

Before Loki, he had the choice of an omelet with mushrooms, cheese, and peppers, mushrooms and cheese, peppers and cheese, or just plain cheese. He picked the one with everything in it, soon putting toast on his plate and a few strips of bacon. He took a bite of the omelet and made a moaning sound of approval.

"Darling, your cooking is impeccable."

Shiverpass just gave him a small smile as she began filling her own plate, grabbing the mushroom and cheese omelet. What she was missing was Loki's eyes that raked over her mercilessly when she stared down at her food, eating it with as much grace as she could muster.

"You're awfully quiet," Loki then said in a calm and cool voice as Shiverpass got to her feet, finished eating. Loki had only a few bites of his own food left. He forgot his food and looked up at Shiverpass carefully. "And tired." Shiverpass felt mistaken to see a glimpse of concern in those emerald green eyes.

Loki followed Shiverpass into the kitchen where she put her dishes in the sink and let out a heavy sigh.

"You couldn't sleep last night? Does something trouble you?" he asked as he slowly walked over to her.

"On the contrary. Repressed memories. I do not really get much sleep at all." Her lips, which were in a thin line, frowned. "I can still remember the look of heart-break in my father's eyes when he confronted me with the problems I had caused. I even lost a dear friend – all my friends for that matter. I was even engaged at one point…" She stopped and scowled at herself. _I'm so pathetic and weak_

Loki had leaned against the fridge, listening to her story. He nodded when appropriate and he stared at her with intent as she spoke. "Well I am sorry darling," he said, leaning off of the fridge, "but as one who has been exiled before, I cannot say that it gets better. I am sorry darling." He then walked to her. When he wasn't an inch away from her, he enveloped her in a hug.

Shiverpass' eyes widened when she realized what he was doing right when his arms were around her. She hated being touched whenever she was upset. That was when she'd break then and there. And that's exactly what was happening.

"I am so sorry," he whispered into her ear.

She stifled a sob as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Not again," she mumbled shakily as a tear rolled down her her one cheek. Not knowing what else to do, she grasped onto him desperately, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, hiccuping a sob. "I am so sorry," she then said while trying to find her breath to keep back any more sobs.

"So sorry for what?" He pulled away from her, but still holding onto her by the shoulders. He smiled a soft, kind smile as he wiped away some of the wetness on his neck.

"For being like this. I didn't want you to ever see me like this," she said as she gestured to herself. "An emotional wreck all because of one embrace." Her sobs had thankfully vanished, but she still felt like she could break again at any moment. She bit her bottom lip, sucking in a breath as she used her hands to rub at her eyes roughly. "I wanted to be better for you today than I was yesterday.

Which, of course, he become a failed attempt. She wanted to be perfect for him today. She thought she had got a good start with the breakfast, but she he caught her off guard, it all went down hill from him. She wasn't dressed properly, her hair wasn't up properly, and she might as well be naked before him with how thin her night gown was. It was embarrassing. But somehow the fact that he was shirtless calmed her down some.

He pulled her back over to him, embracing her once more. "Hush, don't speak." Leaning down he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Worry not, I'm right here."

She was shocked when he kissed her cheek, feeling it burn where he had kissed. But when she realized his arms were around her again, she relaxed into his embrace, accepting his hug more than she did the first time. She hesitated before she soon wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "You have no idea how much I am in debt to you for taking me in," she murmured. And she meant every word of it. She'd do anything for him without second-thought. She had saved her life and even so, he's beginning to feel like a friend.

He kissed her cheek once more and laughed slightly. "Darling, you have no idea how happy I am that you came to me." He pulled back, but only a little, just enough to see her face. He smiled down at her before brushing some of her loose hair out of her face.

Shiverpass couldn't help but return a small, weak smile as she found herself entranced at looking at his lips, but she quickly corrected herself and kept her eyes on his. She felt so safe, so loved. It was all she could ask for.

**A/N: **Gasp! What's that? A review box. My lovlies, it's there for a reason. Haha no pressure. Really. But I love you all.


	6. Constant Craving

**A/N: **So major props go to **_unlimitedhearts_** for actually being okay with writing this awesome sex scene with me. I was shocked when she was okay with it. And I was also shocked when she was actually _fun_ to write this upcoming scene with!

**WARNING:**Sexual Content

**Chapter Six: Constant Craving**

"Sing for me." His voice was calm and cool. Like water.

Shiverpass' breath had faltered as she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it as she took a step back and turned to the kitchen counter, her hands on the counter top as she gathered the strength she begged for internally.

"Back in Enchantrin, my old friend Lidia had made a trip to Earth with her father and a few others to set a few stories straight that had gone wrong…and she returned with a few songs to sing to me. One of them, I had fallen in love with…so she taught it to me." She ran a hand through her hair and began singing a song by the name of '_Constant Craving_'.

"_Even through the darkest phase, _

_be it thick or thin, _

_always someone marches brave _

_here beneath my skin. _

_And constant craving _

_has always been. _

_Maybe a great magnet pulls _

_all souls to what's true. _

_Or maybe it is life itself _

_that freeds wisdom to its youth. _

_Constant craving _

_has always been."_

She had cut the song short from what she remembered, but she didn't want to sing the entire song in case he didn't like her voice. She had always thought she had a good voice, but the only person she had ever sang in front of before was Lidia.

Shiverpass shyly looked over at Loki, who was slowly opening up his eyes and straightening his neck from slightly tilting his head back. He seemed to be coming out of a trance. He quickly looked over at Shiverpass, his face hardening.

"Excuse me? Why did you stop? Did I tell you, you could?" His voice was still calm, and cool, but he wasn't exactly pleased with the sudden disappearance of her voice, which he had found to be beautiful and an escape he wanted to be forever lost in.

Shiverpass quickly completed the song without a moment's hesitation.

_"Ahhh constant craving. _

_Has always been. _

_Has always been. _

_Constant craving _

_has always been. _

_Constant craving _

_has always been. _

_Craving, _

_ahhh _

_constant craving. _

_Has always been. _

_Has always...been." _

She felt repetitive when finished the song off, sighing. That was the way she remembered it. Repetitive but with melodic changes in each words after each time. But her breath had hitched when she saw him begin to step closer to her. "Sh-shall I sing another?" she stuttered as her heartbeat began to pick up in speed. He was becoming dangerously close to her.

Loki instantly kissed the woman before him. It was long, and passionate, and he could only hope that she was feeling the passion too. Shiverpass' eyes had widened at the feel of his lips on hers.

_Is this really happening_, she asked herself.

Kissing him back, she cupped his face in hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had been wandering if he would ever do this – if this would ever happen to her. And it had, which drove her wild with passion so suddenly.

Loki had grabbed her hips and pushed her forward, pinning her against the wall near the doorway as he then held her hands above her head, receiving a deep moan from the lovely goddess beneath his grip. He deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Shiverpass had immediately writhed writhed beneath him, loving every moment of this. And even Loki was loving this. He was loving it all.

Shiverpass arched her back, pressing her body up against his just as he pulled away roughly, his eyes darkened as they bored into Shiverpass heavy-lidded dark blue eyes. "You liked that didn't you?" He growled in front of her, baring his teeth as if he was some sort of feral animal, which only turned Shiverpass on all the more. Leaning front towards her he whispered hotly in her ear, his voice guttural, and low, "You want it, don't you." It was a statement not a question.

Shiverpass had created a desperate whimper. "Oh my dear, yes," she said breathlessly. Electric pleasure shot down to her groin just with this moment.

Loki moved his lips down to kissing her neck, peppering a trail down from her jaw to her collarbone. He then pulled away again, but gentler this time, his eyes lusting after her in the worst ways. He leaned forward once more near her ear. "I want it. I want you," he moaned, his breath hot and heavy.

Shiverpass breathed quick and heavy as her eyes were kept shut from the cloud of lust she had fallen under. Every touch from him was like fire, sending more and more pleasure down to her groin. "Then take me – I am yours," she said in a stressed voice as if it were hard for her to speak, unable to focus on what she was saying.

Loki gently pulled away so that they were face-to-face and that he could look her in the eyes. "Something you should know first." Loki looked at her sternly, his half-lidded eyes now quite serious under his own lust. "You aren't the first, and you won't be the last. But that doesn't mean I don't still love this and you as much as I do now – that won't change. But I refuse to stop bedding any other man or woman because of what may transpire here."

Somehow, this came to her a surprise. So he was he went for both men and women. _That happens_, she told herself. She hadn't even thought of a future with him yet, nor could she think of it right now. Because at this moment, she was already practically begging for him to take her, but she forced herself to focus on words that she wanted to say. "My dear, you are not the first either. And I have no idea what will happen after this. But all I know right now is that I am thankful that you told me this now and that I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone before."

His body was already quite close to hers, his erection straining from underneath his pants. He rubbed up against her, a smirk growing on his face. "Do you still wish to proceed?"

She gasped when she felt him, her face turning slightly before her she whimpered again. "Yes, proceed, please…" She felt achy and needy as well as hot and heavy. This was definitely a pleasant feeling, but she knew in the back of her mind that he was going to torture her for this somehow.

He smirked slightly, laughing as he did so. He rubbed harder still, he wanted to see her beg before he did anything consequential. He was actually mulling over whether or not he should just get her all worked up, and then just leave. That'd be cruel even for the God of Mischief, but the idea seemed fun. He was unrelenting, ruthless and implacable on her. He used some of his magic to cause the friction between his crotch and hers to heat up. He knew it'd drive her mad.

And it did. Shiverpass had internally cursed the thin fabrics of her nightgown she was wearing as she felt the intense heat he had conjured clearly. She had whimpered as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Oh, Loki, please," she begged, sounding as if she were about to cry. She tried to move her hands towards him, needing to touch him – anything.

He let go of one of the hands he'd been holding above her, using his free hand to slip the left string of her nightgown down. He then slid his hand all along her side, making it heat up as he did so. That hand that had been freed immediately went to where it grabbed first, Loki's shoulder.

Getting to the hem of her dress soon enough, his hand went upwards, caressing the same side, but with no fabric to protect his skin being directly on hers. He was nearing her breasts and was quite surprised to find she wasn't wearing undergarments there. "Completely bare? I like it," he growled out at her.

While losing her protective layers, Shiverpass she had suddenly felt impeccably shy. It had been too long since something like this had happened to her. And somehow, she couldn't help but smirk. "I find too many layers sleeping is quite...uncomfortable..." she said as she blushed harder and harder. Out of desperation, another whimper escaped her as her eyes closed again, tilting her head back.

Ignoring her words, his other hand came and slipped down to toke off the other string holding up her flimsy attire. It came down to the floor gracefully, leaving her completely, totally exposed. She felt as if entirely new emotions came over her as soon as his hands were on her and she was completely naked before him. She felt as if her chest would collapse, her heart racing so incredibly fast.

He rubbed up against her once more, wanting to see her go entirely over the edge. "Mmm darling, you look _far_ more stunning now than ever." He tilted his head and started nipping lightly at her neck, a hand playing gently with her breast.

A low growl formed in her throat as her hand went to his head, tangling her fingers in the sinful black hair so that she got a good grip on him. "_Dammit_ Loki!" How could someone's lips feel this good? It made her moan loudly as her mouth dropped open, causing her moan to be more audible. "Make love to me already," she wined. "_Please_."

He smirked against her neck, licking a trail from her collarbone to her shoulder. A nip here, a bite there and a lick here, causing her to moan more.

"Darling, not just yet." His breath came as hot against her shoulder. Moving down lower, he sucked on her right nipple, continuing to play with the hardening bud on the left. He soon switched and gave each bud the same treatment. Leaning her full body weight against the wall behind her, she moaned at each coarse of action Loki took.

_This is so unfair_, she thought, followed by giggling internally like some school girl. She slightly arched her back, acting only on impulse and disallowing herself to think straight right now. "Oh dear," she breathed, making tiny, bothered, and barely-audible whimpers. Her hand in his hair left to grip at the wall behind her, as useless as it was.

Very suddenly, in a move made almost too fast, he stood up, and magicked his pants away. "Bedroom. Mine. Now." He growled, assaulting her neck again, his erection now fully bared. The surrounding began to change as the kitchen changed to his bedroom. She gasped at the sudden changes. Once the transformation was complete, he pulled away, picked her up, and threw her on his plush bed.

First it was him growling hungrily, then it was her catching a glimpse of his beautiful-disaster body, then the delicious delight of him at her neck, and now the throwing sensation ending in her on a rather comfortable bed. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Loki with fire in her eyes and deep, heavy breathing.

**A/N:**Don't worry. More sexiness to come in the next chapter. In the meantime, please feel free to review! I always love me some reviews! Stay tuned for chapter seven!


	7. Loud and Enough

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, guys. I'm so sorry it had been _forever_ since I updated this. But here's the final installment. Please, enjoy and review!

**WARNING:** Nothing but Sexual Content

**Chapter Seven: Loud and Enough**

Loki was on top of Shiverpass immediately. He sat atop her, on all fours and looking at her hungrily. "Suck me," he said as he suddenly raised himself up on his knees on the bed. His cock fully in front of her. He had a domineering look on his face, his eyes drowned in lust.

Shiverpass had to think for a moment, blinking up at him. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she immediately half-flipped herself over so that she knelt before him. Softly, she placed her hands on his hips before she slide them down to grasping onto him. She looked up at him for a moment before she bowed her head down and kissed the head of his length, parting her lips as she took him in her mouth. She kept a hand at his base so that she forced his cock to be aimed at her mouth as her free hand gingerly slid back to his hips.

She wanted to worship him in any way he wanted her to.

Loki grabbed onto her hair, pulling her by the roots, he let out a guttural moan at the sensation of her mouth on him. It had been long since his last time with anybody, and he was enjoying this far too much. He almost wanted to stop with this deliciously forceful foreplay and get right down to fucking her.

"Harder darling, I want to be able to feel the back of your throat." He bucked his hips violently, forcing his cock in and out of her warm mouth.

Shiverpass felt her muscles clench just at the feel of him pulling on her hair, making her feel like some kinky woman. Not sure if she could do it, she tried, sucking him in deeper until she felt him touch the back of her throat. On instinct, she swallowed him, moaning to help cause some vibrations.

Loki immediately let out a loud moan, the vibrations on his cock sending a shiver up his spine. He pulled out of her mouth suddenly and grasped her chin to pull her up, forcing his lips upon her once more to go straight back to kissing.

First he sat on his knees, but as he became more furious with the kisses the more he leaned forward. It came to a point where he was directly on top of her, ravaging her mouth, ravaging his personal pet.

"What do you want?" he growled, guttural and hot in between kisses and bites, soon pulling back quickly.

Shiverpass was always surprised with Loki. Which is why she wasn't expecting him to pull back so suddenly and then kiss her like that. She tangled her fingers in his hair, hardly yanking as she kissed him back, eager. Boldly, she raised a leg until it was wrapped around his hip, her eyes opening but soon shutting again.

"I want you," she whispered brokenly. She was aching so much. She needed relief now. And if she didn't get touched now, she'd have to touch her own self.

Loki smirked as he playfully purred at her. Lowering his hand down her waist the room went cold, only making the heat between them more obvious. He placed his thumb on her clit and a finger at her entrance. He pushed his digit in, giving absolutely no regard to whether or not it hurt her. The thumb he'd placed so strategically rubbed in time to his finger pumping her now dripping wet pussy, causing her to shiver. She desperately clung to the heat between them, moaning at the feel of his hand on her, his fingers working their magic. She arched her back into him as her head rolled over to the side and her mouth opened. It had been so long since she had lost her virginity to the fact that it, thankfully, only somewhat stung when she felt his fingers enter her. She ended up rocking her hips against his hand, moaning once more as her hands dropped from him to rest at the sides of her head.

Loki was smiling down at her maliciously as another finger entered the warmth that encircled his first. As his fingers pumped in and out of her wet, tight heat, he brought his mouth to the side of her neck and bit the skin there. _Hard_. She had let out a yelp at the bite, which mixed with the pleasure, had a side to it that felt good. Her body arched up against his again, amazed at how good it felt skin against skin.

"I want you," she whispered shakily, feeling like she had been saying it all morning repeatedly. Each time, it felt like she said it with more urgency and desperation.

Loki ran his free hand slowly, tortuously up her side. From her hips to her breasts, a slow burning intense heat bored into her skin. He couldn't help but smile inwardly as he sucked on her neck, making a red mark ensuring her that she was now fully his. He paid no heed to her words as he scissored her, fast and hardly relentlessly. He loved to hear her moans as he slowly tortured her.

_He's not going to give in_, she told herself. _Not yet_.

Frustrated, hot, and bothered, she felt an orgasm begin to build up. That caused her to rock her hips against his hand more violently as she moaned, whimpered, and breathed hard. She buried her fingers in his hair again, her mouth still open and letting out her moans as he sucked on her.

"Oh _fuck_," she breathed. "_Yes_..."

Seeing her start to give in, Loki withdrew his fingers as well as his mouth. The mark on her neck was dark red and throbbing achingly. She whimpered when he stopped, opening her eyes to look up at him to see what he was doing. He licked his lips, and smiled sucking on the fingers that were just inside her, licking off her juices from his fingers. she looked up at him in a haze. He had her wrapped around his finger.

"What do you want, say it. Loudly. Moan it."

She was clearly willing to do anything he wanted her to do. But right now, it was half on the fact she really wanted him and half on the fact that that was what she was going to do anyways.

"I want you…" she moaned loudly, keeping eye contact to make sure he saw the desperation in her eyes.

"You call that loud?" He laughed loudly, pushing down on her shoulders, driving her deeper into the bed. "I said, _loud._" His voice was low, threatening and and gravelly. His eyes were dangerous, malicious.

Loki wanted to torture her to Hel and back. He wanted to give her the relief she so desired when she was sure she wouldn't get it. He wanted to make sure to break her before he fixed her.

Losing hope that he would give her what she wanted, she cried out the loudest moan she could muster, letting a tear escape from how how much her feelings and nerves were on fire and how frustrated she was. _"Why are you doing this to me?"_ she wanted to ask, but she couldn't find her voice. This was so intense.

That was the push Loki needed. He conjured a vial of oil, coating his length with it rather generously. "Are you ready for this?" A mischievous smile adorned his face as he lined himself up with her.

_Was he finally going to do this? Don't be too quick to think so_, she thought. She nodded her yes. "Yes," she whispered.

Loki immediately thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt in her. She was so incredibly tight, he grunted and stilled himself inside her.

Shiverpass froze, her eyebrows pushed together as a cry escaped her mouth. She was so full so fast. Yet it was delicious. Pain clouded her mind for only a mere moment and soon eased away. She wasn't used to this. And by the gods, she wasn't used to him. Breath was brought back to her lugs as she gasped for it, soon breathing back to normal.

After he heard her breathe, Loki gave no regard to her and started moving fast and hard. He moaned breathily, her tightness suffocated his throbbing member and he loved every moment of it. Every pounding thrust he was enjoying himself further and further.

Shiverpass opened herself to him, her legs spread as far apart as she could make them as she began moving her hips against him, entrapped in the pleasure he was giving her. He was rubbing up against her g-spot so perfectly that her moans came out in nearly broken whimpers.

"_Yes_, Loki," she whispered between slow moans.

"Yes what?" He thrust into her, pounding her vagina to Hel and back. His thrusts became very short and hard, as if to try and find her sweet spot.

She could feel it, building up relentlessly with each pounding she took. "_Right there_," she moaned "Oh Loki," she breathed, moaning once again. "I am so _close_."

He was far from climax, his stamina quite high. He squeezed her shoulder tightly, growling. "Don't you _dare_ come. _Not yet_."

_Oh dear_, she thought to herself as she focused every fiber of her power to hold on for her dear sake, stopping the movement of her hips to help herself out a bit. A million thoughts were playing through her mind, but she paid no attention to them. Trying to hold herself back, she focused on the pain in her shoulders where bruises were forming from his grip.

Loki kissed her roughly, a flurry of tongues and wet lips he could feel his climax upon him. He pulled away from her roughly, and started to fuck her harder than ever. "I'm going to come to a finish soon. Where would you like it to go?" he asked her.

_Yes_, she thought to herself. She found her voice thankfully. "Anywhere," she breathed as she moaned louder with his new pace of action. "Oh my gods," she moaned as she released her lips from Loki's reach and kissed up his jawline to his ear, nibbling playfully on his lob as she whimpered and moaned as softly as she could.

He hit hard a few more times, a hand on her breast another on her cheek. A few more hard thrusts and he came inside her. Emptying himself in one ecstasy filled move. When she felt him come, spilling his seed inside her, she let herself go, crying out his name as her body froze. She felt him all around her. He pulled out and laid on top of her, not enough energy to move himself out of the way and to the side onto his bed. Now collapsing on top of her, she wrapped her arms around him lovingly, breathing deeply as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She was spent. Beyond spent. And it didn't take long before she fell into the first peaceful sleep in a long time.


End file.
